theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
Kagi Omiya
Kagi Omiya is a rather bubbly individual on the CC Corporation Forums. She is known for making more than 200 posts in her first day, as well as being able to derail any topic if she is sleep-deprived or just hyper. This effervescent personality can be attributed to her belief that there is good in all people, though she has exceptions to that belief. What's in a Name? Kagi is a deviation from the word Kagirinai, which is the Japanese word for Eternal. Kagi itself means Key in Japanese. Omiya is the maiden name of Kagi's grandmother, Agnus Bergen. Her grandmother's original name was Kiyoko Omiya. Omiya means Great Temple in Japanese. In addition to this, Kagi also has a common name used on alternate characters and accounts that also serves as a middle name when the need arises. That name is Tanshin, the Japanese word for Lost. CC Corporation LLC Kagi first joined the CC Corporation Forums on December 10th, 2009 at 11:03:01 PM, Central Standard Time (-6 Hours). She accrued 500 posts in her first week alone, however her posting has dramatically dropped since then. After a short ban for spam, her posts have been on topic and relevant as much as they can be. However, that doesn't mean that nonsense will not drag her away from the point of a topic. She intends to become a regular player of The World, and hopefully will become the beacon of fun, bubbly hope that her closest friends and her "Hun" know her to be. R.O.S.E.S. Kagi is the Supreme High Commander of R.O.S.E.S. This means she has direct control over all members of the Guild, but will most often not meddle in Guild affairs, instead leaving the guild to be run by the Commanders. Character Classes Being the indecisive person she is, Kagi is torn between the following three classes to represent herself in The World. Twin Blade For her, being a Twin Blade is very much like herself. The use of Twin Blades signifies her policy of dual weaponry, though not in the form that is ideal for herself (That being a Handgun in the Left hand and a Longsword in the Right). In addition to the weaponry, the Twin Blade class had balanced stats, making for a more versatile character, which is something that Kagi always enjoys playing. Twin Blades are also good for magic, meaning that Kagi can take on the role of a Spellsword actively. Wavemaster Being able to devastate foes completely and totally with a few simple commands is also very appealing to Kagi. She identifies with controlling the elemental forces and using them as weapons as the Wizards and Witches of legend do. Her obsession with Wave signs also finds a home with this class, allowing her to truly experiment with the Wave signs and the spells that correspond with them. Beyond this, Kagi also is interested in this class to continue the joke of the "Stickmaster" -- A melee Wavemaster. Heavy Axe While the speed doesn't appeal to Kagi, the high HP and Attack power do. In addition to that, the female Heavy Axes had her favorite character designs inside of the .hack universe. The looks alone may be enough to convince her with this class, however, it is not within her normal play style, and is instead more appropriate for an alternate character. Category:Player Category:Twinblade Category:Wavemaster Category:Heavy Axe